


Проклятие

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Что такое «не везет» и как с этим бороться
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Проклятие

Куроо заметил Ойкаву, едва войдя в комнату. Лично к Ойкаве Куроо претензий не имел, с ним было интересно играть в волейбол и общаться, но все-таки лучше бы его здесь не было. Куроо весь день на это надеялся, пусть и не рассчитывал всерьез: общежитие университета, конечно, было большим, но не бесконечным, на вечеринках рано или поздно пересекались все.

В общем, Ойкава уже был здесь. Стоял возле стола с хаотично расставленными тарелками и подносами с едой, крутил в руках стакан с каким-то разноцветным коктейлем и болтал с симпатичной девчонкой. То, как быстро он находил себе компанию, даже немного бесило.

Конечно, можно было пройти мимо, но оставлять это так не хотелось.

— Привет! — Куроо подошел и закинул руку на плечо Ойкаве, словно они были лучшими друзьями, а не просто играли в одном волейбольном клубе, оскалился дружелюбно и весело. — Познакомишь?

Девушка смотрела удивленно, но против двойного внимания вроде бы не возражала.

От неожиданности Ойкава дернулся, но обернувшись, тут же натянул относительно приветливую улыбку — баллов на шесть из десяти по шкале приветливости.

— Привет, Тецу-чан! Твою прическу, как всегда, невозможно не узнать, даже странно, что я тебя сразу не заметил.

Приходил в себя он быстро и на подколки всегда отвечал. Так что это было по-своему занятно.

— Может, пора начинать носить очки с диоптриями, а не как обычно?

Ойкава фыркнул, стряхивая с плеча руку.

— Может, и тебе уже пора? Говорят, у вас завтра важный зачет. Будет жаль, если вместо тренировочного лагеря кому-то придется готовиться к пересдаче. — Приветливости в улыбке не поубавилось, а вот язвительность зашкалила.

— Ну, все-таки не завтра, а через два дня — времени полно. А вот у кого-то завтра утром тренировка. Смотри, потом мяч будет двоиться.

— И это говорит мне человек, который проиграл моему кохаю на Национальных.

— И это говорит мне человек, который вообще на Национальные не прошел.

Ойкава явно собирался что-то сказать — вряд ли бы он оставил подобные слова без ответа, но сбоку раздалось тихое покашливание, и Куроо вспомнил о том, о чем забывать не стоило: девушка.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. В отличие от твоего друга, у меня зачет завтра.

— Да какой он мне друг! — Смотрела девушка недобро и явно настроилась уйти, а не просто хотела привлечь внимание. Ойкава тоже не мог не заметить. — Удачи на зачете, Норико-чан! Надеюсь, скоро увидимся. — Ойкава улыбнулся на все десять баллов, помахал ей на прощание — и хмурое выражение тут же исчезло с ее лица. Уметь бы так.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Норико-чан! — Куроо тоже улыбнулся, но его девушка проигнорировала, похоже, продолжая винить за прерванную беседу с Ойкавой.

— Ну вот, ты ее спугнул, — заявил Ойкава, когда она отошла на достаточное расстояние.

— Не смеши меня — еще кого-нибудь найдешь.

Ойкава скептически фыркнул и отвернулся. Чтобы тут же наткнуться на еще одну знакомую девушку, которая тоже была не против поболтать, судя по тому, как шустро устремилась к нему. Вот почему кому-то достается все?

Куроо взял бутылку пива из контейнера со льдом, стоявшего рядом со столом, и тоже отправился на поиски.

Спустя три часа, еще четыре бутылки пива и какой-то приторный коктейль, смешанный от отчаянья, можно было с чистой совестью сказать: так и знал, что ничего хорошего из этого вечера не выйдет. С девушками упорно не везло. И ладно бы только с красивыми — с любыми.

Куроо уже не раз думал, что это, должно быть, какое-то проклятие. Стоило пойти в клуб или просто не пересечься на университетской вечеринке с Ойкавой, и все складывалось отлично: девушки охотно флиртовали и не были против продолжения. Но едва рядом появлялся Ойкава, как ситуация в корне менялась.

С этим надо было что-то делать. Растворенный в крови алкоголь добавлял: что-то делать надо прямо сейчас. Ойкаву Куроо нашел сразу — за три часа самые удачливые разбились по парам и разбрелись по комнатам общежития, и людей вокруг заметно поубавилось. Странно, что Ойкава был не среди этих счастливчиков, но за несколько месяцев Куроо уже отвык этому удивляться. Похоже, проклятие действовало в обе стороны.

— Слушай, кажется, нам надо поговорить. — Подкрасться к Ойкаве незаметно в этот раз не вышло, но теперь уже не имело значения — ни с какой девушкой он в этот момент не общался, а в одиночестве рассевшись на диване, пил через трубочку очередную разноцветную дрянь. Куроо плюхнулся рядом.

— О чем? — Заинтересованным Ойкава не выглядел. Скорее выглядел отчаявшимся и даже более пьяным, чем Куроо чувствовал себя.

— Ты привлекательный, я чертовски привлекательный — так в чем же наша проблема?

Теперь Ойкава все-таки посмотрел на него, скривился, но ответил:

— В тебе! — Куроо аж опешил. Ойкава выглядел серьезным и явно не шутил. — Такая фигня случается, только когда приходишь ты. Стоит не встретить тебя — и все в порядке.

— Так и у меня в порядке, когда не встречаю тебя! Я проверял.

— Хм… И что, ты пробовал что-то с этим делать?

— Пробовал: не натыкаться на тебя. Но ты же постоянно ходишь по всем этим вечеринкам! И проклятие срабатывает!

— Почему проклятие?

— А на что оно еще похоже? Вполне себе проклятие. Почти как венец безбрачия. — Теперь Ойкава выглядел более заинтересованным, и Куроо вдохновенно продолжил развивать тему, припоминая настоящий марафон из дурацких мистических ужастиков, которые они с Бокуто устроили себе на прошлых выходных. — Вот так начертим в полночь пентаграмму кровью девственниц, прочитаем какое-нибудь заклинание и потрахаемся в ее центре — и все станет норм. — Куроо чувствовал, что его несет, но остановиться уже было сложно.

Так что когда Ойкава посмотрел на часы и поднялся с дивана, Куроо решил, что тому надоело, и даже успел порадоваться, что, прежде чем свалить, тот не попытался его ударить.

Но Ойкава продолжал стоять рядом с диваном.

— Пойдем.

— Куда?

— Ну не пентаграмму же рисовать. Трахаться.

— Ты это серьезно?

Ойкава удивлял. И чем дальше, тем сильнее.

— А почему бы нет? Все лучше, чем торчать тут среди оставшихся неудачников.

Вообще, предлагая потрахаться в пентаграме, Куроо имел в виду с девушками, но решил не уточнять. Насчет неудачников ничего говорить тоже не стал, просто поднялся с места. Даже в подвыпившем состоянии идея казалась бредовой, но отторжения не вызывала. В любом случае, попробовать стоило.

Ойкава шагал быстро и уверенно, разве что слегка покачивался.

— И куда мы?

— Ко мне. Тут ближе.

Идти было и правда недалеко. Ойкава открыл дверь, пошарив по стене внутри, включил свет и пропустил Куроо вперед. В комнате было на удивление аккуратно — почему-то Куроо ожидал от Ойкавы большего беспорядка. Тот все так же молча закрыл за ними дверь и начал разуваться.

— И что дальше?

Ойкава пожал плечами.

— А что ты обычно делаешь в таких ситуациях?

Ну ладно, он сам напросился.

Куроо шагнул к Ойкаве, глядя в его широко распахнувшиеся глаза, и поцеловал — напористее, чем целовал бы девушку. Без необходимости наклоняться ниже, чтобы дотянуться, оказалось непривычно, и губы у Ойкавы были не такие мягкие, но все равно было классно. Особенно когда Ойкава начал отвечать. Целоваться он умел, Куроо сразу понял, почему за ним ходит столько поклонниц.

Немного опомнился он только почувствовав, как руки Ойкавы шарят у него под одеждой, а сами они неотвратимо передвигаются в сторону кровати. Куроо пожал плечами и потянулся к ремню Ойкавы. Они раздевали друг друга целеустремленно и уверенно, стягивать джинсы и футболку оказалось гораздо проще, чем возиться с кучей лент и застежек на разнообразных частях женского гардероба. Так что определенные плюсы в сексе с парнем все-таки были. Куроо как раз обдумывал эту мысль, когда пальцы Ойкавы скользнули между ягодиц, коснулись, неглубоко проникли внутрь.

— Эй, а почему это ты сверху?

— Потому что у меня есть презервативы и смазка, а у тебя нет.

— Логично.

Вообще-то, презервативы у Куроо тоже были, а вот со смазкой да, вышел просчет. Да и без разницы, на самом деле.

Куроо забрался на кровать, приподнялся, стоя на коленях и подгреб к себе подушку, разглядывая, как Ойкава растягивает по члену презерватив — ловко, одним движением.

— У тебя хоть до этого с парнями было? — запоздало уточнил Куроо.

— Нет, но как-нибудь разберемся.

На задницу легли чужие ладони, сжали. А потом ануса коснулось что-то горячее и мокрое, прошлось широко и влажно и вдруг толкнулось внутрь. Слишком небольшое для члена, слишком мягкое для пальцев.

— Ты что, язык туда засунул?

Горячее и мокрое отодвинулось от задницы.

— Да. А что? Тебе не нравится?

Куроо прислушался к себе: вообще, было неплохо, член уже стоял только так. Просто непривычно.

— Да вроде бы нравится... но целовать тебя после этого я не буду!

За спиной фыркнули.

— Не очень-то и хотелось.

Язык снова толкнулся в глубину, и Куроо уткнулся в подушку, заглушая стоны. Теперь, когда он знал, что это язык — язык Ойкавы, которым тот постоянно говорил всякие колкости, — это возбуждало еще больше.

Наверное, он бы мог кончить прямо так, но Ойкава вдруг отстранился, между ягодиц скользко прошлись смазкой пальцы, и внутрь толкнулся член. И это было уже не так приятно.

— Никогда не думал, что мне будет дело до твоего члена, но лучше бы он был поменьше! — Ягодицу звонко обожгло шлепком. — Эй!

— И не надейся.

Медленное и настойчивое движение вглубь прекратилось, член пошел обратно, и Куроо зажался от некомфортного ощущения. На член вдруг легла ладонь, провела, словно пробуя на ощупь, а потом вдруг начала дрочить, уверенно и ловко. Ощущения в заднице от этого не улучшились, но рука отвлекала, помогала расслабиться, и стало вполне себе сносно. Куроо одобрительно заворчал, качнул бедрами, толкаясь в кулак и возвратным движением сильнее насаживаясь на член.

Размеренный ритм увлекал. В какой-то момент Куроо дернулся особенно удачно и дальше уже приноровился впускать член именно под этим углом. И стало совсем хорошо: изнутри расходились волны жара, член почти болел от желания кончить. Наверное, стоило предупредить Ойкаву, чтобы не запачкать его постель, но думать о таких мелочах и тем более говорить, не хотелось. Пусть не отвлекается. Куроо кончил, забрызгивая спермой руку Ойкавы и его же простыню, в послеоргазменной расслабленности не заметив, ни когда Ойкава успел кончить, ни когда вышел из него. Но после того, как тот лег рядом, перетягивая к себе край подушки, такой же довольный и расслабленный, Куроо не удержался и снова поцеловал его, уже не беспокоясь о том, где раньше успел побывать его язык.

После больше всего хотелось заснуть, но Куроо смутно беспокоил один момент.

— Один раз ведь еще ничего не значит?

— Ага, конечно. Не бери в голову.

— А если мы потом еще повторим?

— Если трезвые, будешь с полным правом считать себя бисексуалом.

Считать себя бисексуалом Куроо, в общем-то, был не против. Так что, возможно, в итоге все складывалось не так уж плохо.

— Тогда повторим.

— Ага.

Вот теперь, разобравшись, можно было спать с чистой совестью. Пусть и недолго — утреннюю тренировку никто не отменял.


End file.
